Imagination
by medicalfanatic
Summary: 'As she looked at the A.D.A, the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Olivia wondered why anyone would bother stargazing, when the most breathtaking sight in the whole universe was standing right there in high heels.' - A quick one-shot of what Olivia and Alex see when they look at each other. (AO/Cabenson) (Reviews greatly appreciated)
**Hey everyone :) I ship Alex/Olivia so much & this is just a quick one shot of the start of their relationship. If you can't tell, I love description..! Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson wearily closed her eyes, reliving the appalling court trial she'd just seen. Unreliable key witnesses, conflicting accounts of the crime and circumstantial evidence all foreshadowed the perp being found not guilty. In fact, he would already be a free man if it weren't for one person. A.D.A Alex Cabot. Smiling, the detective leaned her head against the wall; she couldn't help but feel happy with Alex in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the sound of high heels against the courthouse's wooden floor filled the hallway. Jerking her head up, Liv's cocoa eyes met icy blue ones; 'speak of the devil, and the devil will appear' ... except in this case an angel was all Detective Benson could see.

As she looked at the A.D.A, the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Olivia wondered why anyone would bother stargazing, when the most breathtaking sight in the whole universe was standing right there in high heels.

Straight, blonde hair was clipped at her shoulders, adorning her Oxford-blue shirt. Olivia's eyes lingered upon the A.D.A's top two undone shirt buttons; hints of exquisitely crafted collarbones lay beneath. A faint blush danced gracefully upon Alex's porcelain skin, as she hurried to her next meeting. Her long, sculpted neck exuded an unchallenged elegance. A teasingly tight blazer hugged Alex's hips, accentuating her exceptional figure. In that moment, Olivia fought the unexplainable urge to hold onto those hips and never let go. Alabaster legs went on for miles below her grey pencil skirt.

Every one of her features fought for dominance. Colours from all over the spectrum collided into one another on her face, simultaneously creating art and beauty. Domineering scarlet lips were slightly curved in a smile. They were so...teasing. So _tempting_.

Olivia shook her head, trying to break free of the spell the A.D.A had unknowingly put her under. Inevitably, the detective's eyes were drawn to Alex as soon as she looked up. To Liv, nothing was more intoxicating than the blonde's presence.

But her eyes were the most amazing feature of all her beauty. It was a miracle they were encaged by those black-rimmed glasses; otherwise the A.D.A wouldn't have been able to hide the passion behind her icy-blue irises, which remained unseen by everyone but Olivia. Her eyes may have been the colour of ice, but they sure as hell weren't cold. Beyond her efficient façade and those all-seeing eyes, the detective couldn't help but notice the kindness and compassion that glinted within every look.

To Olivia, Alex was a supernova; undeniably beautiful, astonishingly inconceivable and, above all, an unbreakable enigma. Her soul was a star. With every smile, the A.D.A unknowingly lit up Detective Olivia Benson a little bit more. For so long, the detective had stumbled around in the dark, but now she was able to see her way again - Olivia's once broken heart had finally begun to heal.

* * *

Walking down the courthouse corridor, Alex couldn't ignore the deep ache within her chest. For years, she had yearned for the other half of her soul. Blinded, she had sleep-walked through her life. Countless one-night stands and far too many intoxicated stupors had proved unsuccessful to making the A.D.A feel alive. In fact, she knew exactly what she needed to feel whole - love. Otherwise known as Detective Olivia Benson.

Nerve endings were set alight and neurones in her brain fired in all directions as soon as Alex laid her eyes on the detective. Jesus Christ; looking at the detective literally took Alex's breath away. Olivia looked so lonely sitting on her own; Alex wanted nothing more than to feel the detective and let her know she was there. Let her know she would _always_ be there.

Long, elegant hands were clasped together; the detective looked like she was in prayer. Only that was impossible, seeing as goddesses had no need to pray.

Alex unconsciously licked her lips as she took in Olivia's face. Every feature was in perfect unison; a complete harmony. The detective was basking in the afternoon sun; she shone brighter than lightening. Warmth and a faint blush lingered upon her olive cheeks, slowly creeping down to her well-endowed chest. Creases around her eyes told of infinite happiness and laughing. In that moment, Alex wished for nothing more than to make Liv laugh forever; she would do anything to see the detective's smile again. Rarely had she seen such a beautiful smile; pink, calming and so _enticing_. Those lips made Alex want to do things she really shouldn't...She wanted to kiss Olivia like the breath was leaving her body.

The woman radiated contentment and Alex felt addicted to Olivia's presence. If ever there was a saint, it was Olivia. Finally, Alex understood how people became drug addicts; to Alex, Liv was better than heroin. Just seeing the brunette detective sped up the A.D.A's heartbeat and clouded her thoughts. If Alex saw the detective in the morning, she knew that a brilliant day was ahead of her.

Alex breezily walked past Olivia, her emotions barely contained within her calm façade. Nonchalantly, Liv looked up and nodded at the A.D.A, a slight smile forming upon her lips.

"Alright Alex?"

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, I don't think I've got long before the jury returns."

Smiling, Alex headed for her meeting in her office, whereas the detective made for the courtroom.

The two woman walked in opposite directions, each carrying two halves of the same soul. Perfect puzzle pieces, which were destined to eventually fit together and never separate again. Both women had lived far too long without the other.


End file.
